John Sinamoi
| gender = Male | games = | age = 47 | nationality= Polynesian | status = Alive | location = Lifeguard Tower Pool House (formerly) (armed with Metal Pipe and Paring Knife) | image = File:Sinamoi.png | portrayedby= Steve Blum }} John Sinamoi is a survivor and the main tritagonist featured in Dead Island and Dead Island: Epidemic. He is a lifeguard and the leader of the Pool House survivor group. Biography Dead Island Sinamoi is first seen after the Hero is attacked by zombies after reaching the supply room in Royal Palms Resort during the prologue. He and James Stein bring the Hero to the Pool House, where they have a disagreement regarding their plans for survival. (Later on, James, along with some of the survivors, leaves and heads to the Lighthouse.) After the Hero awakens, it is revealed that the Pool House is under attack and that Sinamoi went out to fight the zombies alone. Once he has been rescued, he gives the Hero the main quest "Passport to Life" in which the Hero must go to his bungalow and retrieve his Lifeguard Tower security key card. He then gives the Hero the quest "Exodus" in which the Hero must go to the Lifeguard Tower and kill any undead in the area. This allows Sinamoi and most of his group to move to the Lifeguard Tower. He then gives the Hero the quest "To Kill Time" in which he requests that the Hero helps Dominic and Mike. Afterwards, he gives the Hero the quests "A Piece of Cake" and "Seek'n'Loot" which require the Hero to go to food bars and gas stations in order to recover some Food and Juice Packs. He then gives the quest "Born to Be Wild" in which the Hero must recover a powerful vehicle from the Hotel Parking Lot. A helicopter can be seen crashing in the distance upon bringing the vehicle out of the parking lot. After that, he gives the quest "Black Hawk Down" in which the Hero has to investigate the helicopter crash site to look for any survivors. Next he gives the quest "Misery Wagon" in which the Hero must find the mechanic, Earl, and ask him to reinforce the Armored Truck. Finally, he gives the quest "Bird on the Roof" in which the Hero has to go back to the Hotel and get to the roof to message the mysterious Voice. Oddly enough, Sinamoi is never heard from again once the Heroes progress towards the Prison. Although he is alive during the events of Dead Island, his fate is not shown once the Heroes escape from Banoi Island during the epilogue. Dead Island: Riptide It is stated by Purna in the intro to Dead Island: Riptide that apart from the heroes, the survivors of Dead Island "didn't make it", including . However, this may be based on Samuel Hardy's claim that a nuclear bomb was dropped on Banoi, a claim he made when convincing the Heroes that Palanai Island was scheduled to be nuked as well. Hardy later confesses that Palanai was never going to be nuked, implying that his claims about Banoi may also have been fabricated. Cut appearance Sinamoi was slated to appear in Dead Island: Riptide, found in the tunnels between the Flooded Jungle and the Pinai Ferry Station. He would have been the source of an optional side quest, titled An Old Friend, in which the Hero must protect Sinamoi as he travels through the tunnels to an unspecified location. Completion of the quest would have rewarded the Hero with the Razor Mod. This appearance and the associated quest were omitted for unknown reasons. Dead Island: Epidemic Sinamoi returns in Dead Island: Epidemic, serving as the game's narrator and announcer. After the events of Dead Island, Sinamoi escaped Banoi by unknown means and arrived on the island of Amaia, only to discover that it too had been overrun by the Kuru infection. Facing certain death, Sinamoi was unexpectedly rescued by another group of survivors, and remains with them, assisting them in finding food and other supplies. In-game, Sinamoi appears primarily via radio message, where he directs the players towards supply points and keeps them apprised of incoming enemies, attempts by "scavengers" to steal supplies, and other events. Though it is not explained in the introduction, Sinamoi's in-game appearance shows that he suffered additional injuries prior to Dead Island: Epidemic, notably leaving a large scar across his facial tattoo. Trivia * His voice changes when doing the "Seek'n'Loot" quest. * No matter whether the Hero is male or female, Sinamoi refers to them as "his". * Despite putting himself in mortal danger outside the Pool House, in an attempt at protecting the members of his survivor group by driving off the zombies, he is not wounded or infected. It is not known why he didn't warn the others of the risk. * John's nationality is unclear. His accent resembles both the New Zealand and Australian accents which have a similar sound. His tattoo bears a slight resemblance to traditional facial tattoos worn by the New Zealand Maori as well as tattoos seen in numerous other Polynesian cultures. Despite this, his surname is not a New Zealand Maori surname or even a Polynesian one. This has made it impossible to define his nationality. Gallery Sinamoi1.png|In the Lifeguard Tower es:John Sinamoi Category:Dead Island characters Category:Dead Island: The Book characters Category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters